Paper Mitchell Heroes
is an upcoming action-adventure video game developed by THQ Nordic GmbH and Square Enix, Inc., published by THQ Nordic and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games for the Wii U, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows. The game will be released worldwide in October 2016. The Nintendo Switch version of the game will be published worldwide by THQ Nordic GmbH in the start of 2017. Paper Mitchell is the seventh primary installment in the [[Paper Mitchell (Series)|''Paper Mitchell series]]'' and it's a complete spin-off to it's main series duplicate Mitchell Heroes. Set after the events of Paper Mitchell: Rainbow-Colored, the game's story follows the journeys of four individual teams of three on their search for the mad scientist Marquessa. However, Mitchell Van Morgan's robot duplicate Metal Mitchell has secretly captured his own master and manipulating part of the game's events in a plan to eradicate his longtime foe. Gameplay Paper Mitchell Heroes is a action-adventure having the same gameplay as it's main series version Mitchell Heroes, The players navigate through numerous chapters using teams of five characters. The game features four teams; Team Sonic, Team Rose, Team Dark, and Team Chaotix, each with their own campaigns. Team Rose, Team Sonic, and Team Dark represent easy, medium, and hard difficulties respectively, with the harder difficulties featuring longer stages and tougher enemies. Team Chaotix's levels, on the other hand, are mission based, requiring players to fulfill a specific objective in order to clear each level. Each team contains three character types; Speed, Power, and Flight, which the player toggles between at any time, also changing the team's running formation. Speed characters can perform homing attacks and light dashes, and can form whirlwinds to climb up poles, Power characters can break through objects and glide on air fans, and Flight characters can temporarily fly in the air and attack airborne enemies. By acquiring certain items or enemies, characters can level up, becoming more efficient when fighting against enemies. Like previous games, players collect rings to protect themselves and earn extra lives, which are lost if players are attacked with no rings, fall into pits, or fail certain objectives. By defeating enemies and collecting rings, players can build up a Team Blast meter, which can be used to perform a powerful attack that destroys all on-screen opponents, as well as activate certain abilities unique to each team. By collecting a key hidden within each level and reaching the end of the level without getting hit, players can enter the Special Stage, in which players speed across a tube, collecting spheres containing boost power whilst avoiding obstacles. If the stage is entered via Act 2 of each zone, an Emerald Challenge takes place in which players must catch a Chaos Emerald before it reaches the end of the stage. If players can collect all seven emeralds and clear each team's story, an additional Last Story is unlocked. The game also features a multiplayer mode, in which two players can race or battle against each other. Plot The game takes place three months after the events of Paper Mitchell: Rainbow-Colored. Sonic and his friends Tails and Knuckles receive a letter of challenge from Doctor Eggman, who claims to have an ultimate weapon that will take over the world in three days. As the team sets off to put a stop to Eggman's plans, Jennifer Hooker, who is crazily infatuated with Gavin, Carolyn, who is luckily infatuated with Mitchell, teams up with Lakeisha James, Lina Fitzgerald and Preston to help them search for their missing friends, Chocola and Froggy. Elsewhere, Rouge the Bat infiltrates one of Eggman's bases, where she discovers Shadow, who was presumed dead following the battle aboard Colony ARK, and a discarded robot named E-123 Omega. With Shadow missing his memories and Omega seeking revenge against Eggman for sealing him away, Rouge, who wants to get ahold of Eggman's treasure, forms a team with them. Meanwhile, the Chaotix Detective Agency, formed of Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy Bee, receive a job from a mysterious walkie-talkie, which they blindy take due to needing the money. As the teams make their way towards Eggman's whereabouts, clashing with each other along the way, many of the characters start having doubts about who their adversary really is, while Shadow comes across hints that suggest he might actually be an android double. Unbeknownst to them, someone is hiding behind the scenes, posing as Eggman and secretly obtaining data from his enemies. After Eggman's final machine is defeated, Team Rose is reunited with Chocola and Froggy, while Rouge, who discovers a large number of Shadow Androids, is told by Omega that the original Shadow should still be out there somewhere. Meanwhile, Team Chaotix discover that their mysterious client is actually the real Doctor Eggman, who had been locked away by his imposter, revealed to be Metal Sonic. Using the data he had obtained from his enemies, including data of Chaos that he copied from Froggy (who swallowed Chaos' tail in Sonic Adventure) and Chocola, Metal Sonic transforms himself into the Metal Overlord in order to prove himself as the ultimate being. However, Sonic uses the power of the Chaos Emeralds to transform into Super Sonic and, with help from his teammates, defeats Metal Sonic, welcoming him to challenge him again anytime. Development Paper Mitchell Heroes was announced during a Nintendo Direct presentation on March 3, 2016. Reception Pre-release Upon its reveal, Paper Mitchell Heroes received overall negative reception from fans of the series, who were critical of the game for seemingly continuing the gameplay style used in Sticker Star, which had a lessened focus on RPG elements, story, and featured no original characters, instead of returning to the gameplay style of the [[Paper Mario|first Paper Mario game]] and The Thousand-Year Door. Following the game's announcement, a petition on Change.org was created calling for the game's cancellation, similar to what happened with Metroid Prime: Federation Force. Nick Pino of TechRadar described the petition as "a frightening example of how quickly, and harshly, we judge games we know next to nothing about." References Gallery External links * * * Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Unity (game engine) games Category:2017 video games Category:Role-playing games Category:Wii U games Category:Nintendo Network games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Xbox One games Category:Xbox Live Arcade games Category:Microsoft Windows games Category:Mitchell Universe games Category:Mitchell role-playing games Category:Paper Mitchell series Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Crystal Dynamics games Category:Square Enix games THQ Nordic video games Category:THQ stubs Category:Video games published by Nordic Games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Cloning in fiction Paper Mitchell video games Paper Mitchell Heroes